Any Way the Wind Blows
by AnarchyHarley54
Summary: This is a complete revamp for Living Life with SAMCRO. This series will be put out weekly. Jenna Stone navigates through life as the daughter of Billy Stone, SAMTAC President. Can she find her true self? Will she discover what she really needs in life? And WHO she really needs? And how will her father affect her wandering through life?
1. Chapter 1

*** Complete revamp for Living Life with SAMCRO. This series will be put out weekly. I only own my own OC's. ***

"Color me your color, baby. Color me your car. Color me your color, darling. I know who you are. Come up off your color chart," I sang to myself while tuning up Beastie's old Harley.

At least, I thought I was singing to myself. I guess at some point my thoughts started to vocalize and I hadn't realized it yet. I probably could have gone on for hours like this if he hadn't caught my attention with his laughter.

"Are you laughing at me," I challenged with a laugh of my own.

"Nope," Lowman lied while still laughing.

"I happen to be an amazing singer," I bragged.

"Yeah, you're a regular Debbie Harry," he jested, cleaning up his area.

When I noticed he was putting away his tool set, I glanced over at the clock. Sure enough, I had lost track of time…again. It was time to pack up for the evening and get started on the office work, which I loathed.

Billy was punishing me still. At least, if felt that way. He claimed that he wanted me to learn office work so I wouldn't be stuck in the garage all the time. But I had a feeling that it had nothing to do with me being in the garage. It had more to do with who was in the garage with me.

Since we had moved from Charming to Tacoma, dad had become much more protective, especially concerning what men were in my life. He didn't care who I hung out with up at the clubhouse or in the garage, where he could keep an eye on me. But when it came to outside of work, well…let's just say I didn't get to have much of a personal life because of my workload. I got the feeling that was intentional.

"Jenn," Billy called, interrupting Happy and me.

"I know, I know. I'm cleaning up now. I'll be in the office in ten," I assured him, showing my annoyance with him.

"No, not that," he responded.

"What? You're sending me grocery shopping or some shit then," I smarted off.

"Watch it, Jenna," he warned, clearly annoyed.

I could see Happy's disapproving look from behind my dad. He would be the type to believe in respecting elders and shit. Personally, I believed all respect should be earned. And if my dad was going to treat me like I was some helpless little sixteen year old, I'd damn well have the attitude of one.

Before I could respond in some quick, catty manner, Billy continued on.

"We're leaving for Charming tomorrow. So, it'll be you and the prospect here for the weekend," Billy advised.

"Wait a minute. You're going back to Charming and I just have to sit here and be babysat," I requested, making my feeling of insult obvious.

"Someone's got to be here for the garage," he countered.

"Bullshit. We've had three customer's all day. And one of them was your friend, so I'm not even really sure if that counts. We can close the shop down for a couple of days so I can go to Charming too," I argued.

"Jenn," he started to protest.

I could tell he was exhausted and in no mood for argument, but I interrupted anyway.

"I haven't seen Gemma in ages," I reminded him accusatorily.

We stood there in heated silence for several minutes. I could see Happy working not to be noticed as he awkwardly put his tools away during our heated exchange.

Finally Billy spoke up, "I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal? What kind of deal," I wondered.

"The kind of deal where I agree you can go, but only on my terms. One, you ride in the van with the prospect. Two, you stay out of trouble. Three, you take over in the office when we get back," he laid out his conditions.

"Agreed," I surprised him with my quick acceptance.

He turned to Happy, "you'd better pack some shit. You're going to."

"Will do," Happy answered, glancing over at me while Billy left for the office.

I hadn't expected him to speak to me again after seeing my pissy attitude towards Billy. He usually didn't.

"So, what's the deal between you and your dad," he questioned, seeming confused by my sudden change in demeanor once Billy came around.

"I'm sick of this shit," I admitted, putting away my tool set.

"Of what exactly," Happy pressed.

"He's got this need to try to control me or something. It's like…he wants me to be…someone I'm not," I tried to explain. "I just…I just want to be me."

The next morning…

I arrived at the clubhouse early. I could tell that only my dad was awake, as light crept out from beneath the crack of his office door. I set my bag on the bar and headed back towards the room I occupied when I stayed at the clubhouse. I had packed everything I wanted to take, excepted for my large, black hoodie.

I opened the door and headed over to the closet. I immediately spotted the hoodie and grabbed it, quickly slipping it on. That was when I realized someone was in my bathroom. I started to head out of the bedroom, and found myself shocked when the bathroom door opened. With a towel wrapped around his waist, Happy stepped out.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," I apologized, quickly moving to head out the door.

I couldn't help but laugh when I found myself at the end of the hallway. I was by no means laughing AT Happy. I was laughing at the situation. Happy and I had known each other for several months. In the time we had known each other, we worked together quite often in the garage. He was a pretty cool guy. We often found ourselves joking around. I liked that he could understand my sometimes dark or dry sense of humor and didn't simply label me as morbid or inappropriate.

I went be bar and grabbed a beer It was early, but why the hell not? What else was there to do? I was about to be on an eternal van trip, so bringing some may not be idea either.

I had finished half of the bottle when Happy emerged from the hallway. Thankfully, he was fully dressed.

"Hey, sorry about that. Billy said you probably wouldn't be in so early, so I could use your shower," Happy explained.

He stood on the other side of the bar and just watched me drink the beer. It was a different silence than the ones we usually shared. I decided I couldn't handle the strange quiet, so I shattered it.

"So, are things going to be weird between us, like this, from now on," I requested after downing the last of the beer.

"It doesn't have to be," he told me with a devious smirk. "I mean, you can always go take a shower and I can walk on you in just a towel," he boldly added in.

"Oh, well, just take the magic out of it, then," I joked, grabbing a second beer.

"Take the magic out of what," Billy asked as he appeared from his office.

"The road trip," I spoke up before Happy could mention the towel scene.

"The magic of the road trip," he questioned suspiciously.

"You know, for someone who once lived his life on the road, I would like to think that you, of all people, would understand the magic of the road trip," I countered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, it's not as glamorous as it seems," he responded, noticing the beer in my hand.

"Kinda early for a drink, isn't it," he asked, almost as if he was scolding me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before taking my beer outside with me. I sat at a table outside. Alone, I sipped my beer while having a couple of cigarettes.

About thirty minutes later, Happy emerged with several bags, including my own. I got up and went over to help him. He disregarded my attempt to reach for some of the baggage.

"We finally leaving," I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, they'll all be out in a minute," he answered, placing the pile of bags into the van.

I watched him reach back inside and pull my bag out. I thought he was handing it to me, which sort of threw me off. So I reached for it. Instead of handing me the bag, he gave me a 'get real' look and motioned for me to take my seat in the front passenger seat of the van. I shrugged it off and took the seat. He set my bag down at my feet.

""Oh, I don't need my bag right beside me," I tried to assure him that my things could sit in the back with the rest of the stuff.

"You'll want this bag within reach," he advised before closing the passenger door.

I decided to take his word for it and watched in the side mirror while he went to the back to close the doors. I looked up when I saw movement from my peripheral view and noticed the guys coming out of the clubhouse. They headed over to their bikes while Happy went around and got in the driver seat of the van.

"So, you gonna tell me what's so important about me having my bag right at my feet," I wondered.

"Just wait until we get on the highway. Then you can take a look for yourself," he responded, moving the van to follow the guys.

A couple of cigarettes later, we merged onto the highway. My curiosity got the best of me. I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned down and unzipped the bag. A smile quickly spread across my face when I saw what Happy had done. There were several beers tucked neatly between the piles of clothes. In excitement, I quickly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I immediately moved to pull out one of the longnecks.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on a minute. The beer comes with a price," he informed me.

"A price," I questioned, a little disappointed that he hadn't just thought of me simply to think of me.

"Yeah," he said firmly. "You answer a few questions for me, and you get the beer."

"Well, can I have one while I answer the questions," I tried to bargain.

He seemed to contemplate the idea.

"Alright, fair enough," he agreed.

"Question away," I told him with a smile, twisting off the first cap.

"You and your dad…what's the deal," he wondered.

"What do you mean," I requested clarification.

"I don't know. You just…you act like you hate him. There has to be a reason for it," Happy more specifically questioned.

"I'm sure you've figured out that we used to live in Charming," I started.

Happy simply nodded in response.

"There's this guy back in Charming. We had always been friends. Sometimes we were more. After his girlfriend bailed, we eventually tried a relationship. He…cheated on me," I began my summary. "So, I found the whore and beat the hell out of her. Jax convinced her not to press charges. And that was when my dad decided Charming wasn't the best place for me. He moved us up to Tacoma. Since then, he's been like a damned dictator. And until he can chill the hell out, I don't think I'll be able to find it in myself to forgive him," I finished.

"Is that why you want to get back to Charming so badly? This guy," Happy asked curiously.

"Charming was and always will be my home. Besides, this guy…is in a relationship," I told him.

"You love this guy," he asked, glancing over at me to see my facial reaction before my response.

"Unfortunately for me, I'll always love him. He's my best friend," I admitted, deciding now was as good a time as any to down the last of the bottle and open another.


	2. Chapter 2

*** I only own my own OC's. ***

Several hours later…

We finally pulled into the lot of TM. I couldn't help but look around and take in how everything looked so different, but exactly the same as we had left it. The second Happy stopped the van; I opened my door and stepped out into the pavement. Stretching felt so amazing right now.

I watched as the guys greeted their SAMCRO brothers.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Gemma commented, approaching me with a big smile.

"Gemm," I greeted excitedly while Happy got out of the van.

Gemma gave me a warm, welcoming embrace before glancing me over in scrutiny.

"Well, he's taking care of you," she commented, more to herself than to me.

"It's like a fucking prison, Gemm," I relayed. "I wish I could just come back home already."

"I know, honey. I miss having you around here," she commented.

I had to wondering if it was because Gemma actually missed having me around. Before I left Charming, it could be said that Gemma was the biggest supporter of a relationship between Jackson and myself.

"Come on," she urged, leading me towards the large group of Sons. "Come say hi to everyone."

"What the hell," Chibs commented upon seeing me. "When you left here you were just a girl! You're all grown up," he exclaimed before pulling me into a bear hug.

"No way," I heard Bobby comment from beside Chibs.

Bobby and I made eye contact while he fought with the realization that I was actually an adult now, rather than the little girl that ran around the clubhouse with Opie and Jackson.

"You know, if it wasn't for the platinum blonde hair, I'd never be able to tell it's you," he commented.

"Oh, well, the plastic surgeon did wonders. I can officially change my identity now that I'm unrecognizable," I teased before hugging him in greeting.

The second Bobby released me, I was immediately ambushed with the most familiar bear hug I had ever experienced.

"Miss me, Ope," I questioned, straining to get the words out.

"I can't believe you're actually here," he admitted. "I was starting to think I'd never see you again, unless I went up to Tacoma myself."

When Opie finally put me down, I found myself face to face with Jax. We exchanged a brief friendly smile before sharing a hug.

"It's good to see you," he told me, taking me by surprise.

For some reason, I had imagined Jackson wouldn't want to see me again. We had exchanged texts here and there, but we didn't exactly part on good terms when I left Charming.

"It's good to see you, too," I admitted, feeling that familiar thud of my heart.

I hated that he could have that effect on me. I hated it because it made me feel vulnerable. But, at the same time, I loved it. I loved it because I wanted, more than anything, to be with him.

"Hi," the woman standing next to Jackson greeted. "I'm Wendy," she introduced.

"Jenna," I introduced in turn, giving her a civil smile.

Seeing her is what made that familiar thud suddenly return to the even more familiar ache. I could only hope and pray that no one noticed the pain I was feeling. Before I could put too much thought into it, Piney saved the day.

"Jesus Christ," he commented, making his way over to me.

"Hey, old man," I greeted with a smile.

"Don't just stand there. Give me a damned hug," he all but ordered, pulling me in for a hug.

Later that evening…

The party being thrown by SAMCRO was in full swing. Currently, I sat at a table with Opie. We decided to do some catching up over a few beers.

"You don't think maybe it's time for you to forgive your Pops," Opie questioned, or really more suggested.

"Is that in my nature? I always thought I was more of the hold a grudge type," I responded in a smart-assed tone.

"Look, I get it, Jenn. But, I have to say…I think you'll regret not forgiving him. He's going to be there for you regardless. Meanwhile, Jax has this relationship with Wendy. It seems to me that he's moved on," Opie pointed out.

Opie was my most trusted friend. He was the only person I had ever admitted my feelings for Jackson to. I was sure my dad knew, but it was certainly not from my own admission.

"I can see that," I commented, taking a shot of whiskey that Opie had requested one of the croweaters bring by.

"You hate her, don't you," Opie asked with a teasing smile.

"Hate's a strong word," I told him. "Do I think they're going to last? No. But hate? No. I don't even know her," I responded more maturely than even I imagined I would.

"Well, if you knew her, you'd hate her," he half-joked.

"You mind if I steal Jenna from you," Gemma requested, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Go for it. I should head back to Donna anyway," Opie responded.

Within minutes, I was sitting with Gemma outside beside the ring. We each lit a cigarette.

"So, what have you been up to, honey," Gemma asked, once again being my mother figure.

"Working. A lot of working," I admitted.

"Billy's keeping you busy," she asked.

"I work in the garage from open until close. Then, for a few hours, he makes me work tine office with him. It just feels like he wants to make sure he can keep an eye on me all the time," I told her.

"He's just being protective, honey. He's a dad with his little girl trying to grow up. And no dad is ever ready for his little girl to grow up," she tried to defend.

I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what I could say. Part of it was probably true. But at the same time, it just felt like he was trying to control me. And I hated that. It was like the real me was being suppressed. He wanted me to become something I wasn't.

"So, you met Wendy," Gemma commented.

"I met Wendy," I assured her.

"You hate her, don't you," Gemma asked with a smirk.

"I don't even know her," I admitted, wondering why everyone assumed I would hate her immediately.

"Well, if you knew her, you'd hate her," she assured me. "She's just a junkie whore. It won't last," Gemma added in.

"Junkie," I asked, showing my disgust.

"Junkie," Gemma confirmed, her own disapproving expression prominent.

That was like a blow to my gut. What the hell was so wrong with me that Jax thought some junkie whore was a better option? Way to bring the self-esteem down a few notches.

"Well, I guess that's Jackson's business. If I remember correctly, I wasn't good enough for him. I guess a junkie whore is what he deems good enough," I told her, noticing that there were a lot more people outside now.

Jax and Wendy were two of the many people. I also noticed Trager, Clay, my dad, several croweaters, and a cute blonde guy. I hadn't met the blonde guy before. But I got the feeling that we had both glanced at each other several times without being caught by the other. I decided to ask Gemma about him.

"Hey, Gemm," I started, glancing back towards her.

"Yeah, honey," she responded, pulling a joint from her cigarette pack.

She held the joint up and eyed me, as if asking if I would like to partake. I smirked in response.

"Do you really need to ask, Gemm," I answered, grateful she had pulled one out when she did.

She lit the joint before returning her attention to me.

"You wanted to ask me something," she reminded me.

"The blonde with the neck tattoo, over with Clay, my dad, and Trager…I haven't met him before. What's his name," I wondered.

She shot an accusatory smirk in my direction before answering.

"The cute blonde is Herman Kozik. And, for the record, he's had his eyes on you since we came out," Gemma revealed.

"I highly doubt that," I disputed. "He has a girl with him," I pointed out, referencing the croweater who was all but shoving her tits in his face.

"She's just some croweater. She doesn't mean anything," Gemma tried to remind me.

When I didn't respond, Gemma took the opportunity to spin the conversation a bit.

"So, does your…interest in Herman mean that you're over Jackson," she questioned.

I had to wonder if this line of questioning was for me, for herself, or for someone else. I knew she couldn't be asking for Jax. While he seemed happy to see me, I could see that it wasn't the same feeling I had. My heart seemed to be beating for a worthless cause. Jackson Teller would never look at me the way I looked at him. I had only ever seen him look at one woman like that, and it certainly wasn't Wendy.

"It's hard," was all I could say.

While I felt like I could share a lot with Gemma, I wasn't sure if this was one of those things.

"Tell me about it, hon," she offered in a consoling manner as we continued to pass the joint back and forth.

I sat there in a contemplative silence. The truth was, I needed to talk to someone about it. I couldn't talk to my dad. That would be super awkward. He would go straight into his 'dad default' of 'he's not good enough for you.' It's the same thing any dad would say. And, be it false or true, it wasn't what I wanted, or needed, to hear. And the way I felt, it seemed more like I wasn't good enough for him.

"Jenna, anything we talk about stays between you and me. I'm not going to talk to Clay or Jax. And I especially won't take it to Billy," she promised.

"The truth is, Gemm, I…I really thought I loved him," I admitted, caving because of my desperate need to confess.

"Loved or love," she wondered.

"Both. Sometimes I don't know. There are times when I get angry and I have this hatred for him because…I'm not good enough for him, you know. Then there are days when I ache and I miss him. He's my friend, too. And it feels like that friendship's been ruined because we decided to start screwing around one day. The problem was that I developed feelings for him, and he never felt the same. He was always stuck on Tara," I tried to explain.

"I love my son, and I would do anything for him. But he's a real idiot sometimes. He couldn't see what an amazing girl you were and what an even greater woman you are. Hell, maybe that's my fault. I did sort of push for you two to try an actual relationship. Maybe he wasn't ready. Maybe it was too soon…after Tara abandoned him," Gemma contemplated. "I still can't forgive that bitch for breaking his heart."

"Yeah, me either," I admitted.

"I guess I just thought that you would be the one to mend it," she revealed, surprising me.

We quickly halted our conversation when Clay made his way over.

"You mind if I steal my wife," Clay asked with a friendly smile.

Before I could respond, the three of us suddenly became distracted by a commotion behind Clay. He stepped aside and turned around, positioning himself beside Gemma. We witnessed a heated exchange between Wendy and Jax.

After said verbal exchange, which ended with Wendy telling Jax to fuck off, the woman I had come to think of as a 'junkie whore' stormed off into the parking lot. Jax didn't go after Wendy. Instead, he lit a cigarette and watched her angrily take off in her red Mazda. Clay threw his arm around Gemma in an affectionate manner before they headed inside. I lit a cigarette and headed back inside myself. I located one of the few empty seats at the bar and sat down beside Chibs.

"So, how's life in Tacoma," Chibs asked.

"Well, I'm alive," I told him sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," he tried to counter.

"The guys are great, don't get me wrong. Tacoma is just…so damned boring," I told him.

"Jenn, Tacoma's much larger than Charming. How the hell can you be bored there," he questioned.

"Oh, it's really simple when you're working from open to about three hours after close and completely exhausted by the time you get off," I countered.

"Why're you working so much," he wondered.

""Well, I work in the garage from open to close. Then my dad has me learning to do all the paperwork in the office after," I explained.

"Ah, so Billy's keeping you busy," he deciphered.

"Probably trying to keep me out of trouble. Either way, it sucks for me. I want to come back to Charming," I admitted, nodding for the prospect behind the bar to come over.

"Beer," I told him before returning my attention to Chibs.

"Just wait it out. Maybe something will come along that'll make you want to stay in Tacoma," Chibs tried to encourage.

"I doubt it," I responded negatively. I gladly accepted the longneck and downed it.

The prospect seemed surprised and moved to grab another.

"So, Tacoma sucks," Jax questioned from the formerly empty seat on the other side of me.

"It doesn't suck. It's just…not home," I answered.

"You can always move back to Charming. You are an adult, Jenn. Billy can't force you to stay in Tacoma," Jax reminded me.

"I'm very aware of my age, Jackson. And maybe I just haven't seen that Billy's right," I countered, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Right about what," he questioned.

I sat there silently for a moment. Maybe being so forward with Jax wasn't the right move. But what could I really lose? At this point, not much. I already lived far enough away, so I could easily avoid Teller if I needed to.

"There's nothing for me here, Jax. I just…need to realize what my purpose in Tacoma is. Because, the truth is…there isn't one for me in Charming," I revealed.

"Damn. That's pretty…well, dark, Jenn," he commented. "That's not like you, hon."

"Yeah, well, maybe I have changed. I just didn't see it until now," I responded.

"You alright," Jackson asked, showing obvious concern.

"We all have a dark side, Jax. Some people are just lucky enough to not have to see that side of themselves," I told him, avoiding his question.

"You didn't answer my question, Jenn. Are you okay," he requested.

"I'm fine, Jax," I lied.

I got up to head outside. I was actually surprised when Teller followed me. Once we were outside, he grabbed my elbow and turned me to face him.

"Jenn, what's going on," he demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jackson. Not with you," I admitted.

"You're still pissed at me, aren't you," he speculated.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Thank you for the reviews, favorites, & follows! Glad to see people are still into the story! ***

*** I only own my own OC's. ***

*~*~* Kozik' s Point of View *~*~*

The hot blonde reappeared. She didn't go inside for very long. Not that I minded her reappearance. She returned with Jax, who was literally at her elbow. She seemed upset now. I had no idea why, but it looked like maybe it had something to do with Teller. I wasn't sure why, but seeing her upset bothered me.

"Hey," I nudged Tig.

He had enough beer in him to not immediately be pissed with me.

"Who's the hot blonde," I asked, prompting Tig to glance in the direction my attention was currently in.

"That's Jenna, you fucking idiot. That's Billy's daughter," he told me, his anger quickly resurfacing.

Luckily, Billy was about fifteen feet away and distracted by a conversation with Piney.

"What's the deal with her and Jax," I wondered.

"I'm not giving you her history. Fuck off," Tig told me hastily.

"Dude, seriously, chill out with that shit. I told you, I'm sorry," I told him firmly.

I didn't expect Tig to step things up a notch by making things physical.

*~*~* Jenna's Point of View *~*~*

"Pissed? You think I'm pissed?! What, aren't you going to blame it on my period or something," I countered.

"If you aren't pissed at me, then why are you so damned hostile," he challenged.

Screw it. Jackson was going to learn the truth. Maybe he should. Hell, maybe he already knew. It serves him right, though. The bastard broke my heart, after all.

"Pissed? I'm not pissed, Jax. I'm hurt," I revealed.

I saw a small glimmer of realization in his eyes.

"You fucking broke my heart, Jax. And I just get to pretend it didn't happen," I told him, keeping the tears at bay.

"Jenn," he started.

I interrupted, "I just have to know one thing. Why? Why didn't I ever mean anything to you?"

I could tell that he was in no way prepared for this conversation. On one level, I couldn't blame him. It was something we never really discussed. I had always assumed someone had been blunter with Jax about this than I had. Billy, Gemma, and Opie all knew. Surely one of them had discussed it with him at least once. Before our conversation could go any further, we both became distracted. Alex Trager and the cute blonde, who Gemma explained was Herman Kozik, were suddenly fighting.

"Would you two just take it to the ring already," Bobby plead with annoyance.

Both men broke it up long enough to pull off their kuttes, shirts, and any rings before picking it back up inside the ring. Turning away from Jax, I moved closer to the ring, sitting at the closest table with a good view. I wasn't at all surprised when Jax took the seat next to me.

"I see you still enjoy a good fight," Jax commented

I couldn't tell if he was trying to change the topic, or if he was just being friendly. Either way, I wasn't in the mood to deal with him anymore. I couldn't lie, part of that had to do with a now shirtless Kozik.

"Look, Jenn, I'm sorry, alright," Jax apologized.

I glanced at him momentarily, then returned my attention to the ring.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for," I questioned.

"It was stupid of me to think we could have any sort of…friends with benefits type of relationship without feelings getting involved," he admitted.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at his remark. I pulled out my phone and shot a text to an old friend, Kathryn.

"Hey, you still in Charming," I sent.

I returned my attention to Jackson.

"Jax, maybe I don't remember things correctly, but I was pretty sure I remembered you and I having a conversation about being in a…oh, what are those things called… Oh, that's right, we discussed being in a relationship! Then, you decided to be a super awesome boyfriend and go fuck some porn slut right here in the clubhouse," I reminded him. "Before that discussion, we were friends with benefits, or whatever you want to call it. But I remember a discussion, Jax. Why the hell did you even pretend if you never cared," I demanded, my temper flaring with zest.

I returned my attention to the flashing phone.

"Of course! How could I hope to get out of this hell hole," Kat responded.

"I'm at the clubhouse. You wanna come get me? We should hang out," I suggested hopefully. I was desperately looking to get the hell away from Jax and my dad right now. Surely any minute he would come over to interfere in our hostile conversation.

"Jenn," Jax began.

But the truth was, I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't hear it. Because at this point, all I believed was that Jax would be spilling more bullshit excuses for me to fall for. Either that, or h would be looking to get into my pants, now that Wendy had abandoned him for the night.

"Sure thing," Kat answered. "Be there in fifteen."

"I have to go. Maybe we can continue this conversation another time. You know, when you actually think about what you're going to say instead of feeding me some bullshit," I told him, grabbing my cigarettes and beer. I disappeared into the clubhouse.

As I headed inside, I noticed the fight had stopped. Kozik and Tig were both watching Jax and I. Our confrontation seemed to make their problems disappear for the time being.

"Dude, what the hell did you do to her," I heard Kozik question.

I withdrew into the bedroom I was staying in. I grabbed my bag and started rifling through the bag.

*~*~* Billy's Point of View *~*~*

"Woah, I think your daughter's giving Teller an ear full," Piney commented, motioning for me to turn and look in their direction.

Sure enough, Jenna was seething. Her glare could have scared just about any man, me included. And it was almost like I could see the hate-filled words flowing from her lips. Then, before I knew it, she had grabbed her beer and cigarettes and stormed back into the clubhouse. I expected Jax to go after her. Luckily for him, he wasn't that stupid.

"About time she said something to him," I thought out loud.

"Honestly, I figured you'd crack before she did," Piney admitted. "She's a stubborn one."

"Yeah, I was starting to think so myself," I told him.

Ten minutes later, Jenna came out of the clubhouse again. Only this time, she was wearing a dress. And it wasn't just any dress. It was a dress a father hoped never to see his daughter in. It wasn't exactly slutty. It was just that I knew what guys her age, hell, even guys my own age, thought when they saw a pretty girl in a short dress.

"Jenn," I called over to her, catching her attention.

She headed over towards us. I was once again sitting with Piney, Kozik, Tig, and now Happy at one of the tables. I didn't miss the glance she shot in Koziks' direction. I also didn't miss the fact that Kozik had been checking out my daughter all night. It made me thankful we were going back to Tacoma soon. How would Jenna ever make it in a town where her ex was Jax Teller, and her eyes were set on Herman Kozik.

Make no mistakes, I knew Kozik was a good guy. But I also knew what he did. And he wasn't exactly a womanizer, but he definitely didn't shy away from the croweaters either.

"Are you going somewhere," I asked her.

"I'm going out…with Kat," she responded, looking up at the entrance when a silver car pulled into the lot. "That's my ride," she informed me.

"I thought you wanted to come see everyone," I requested.

"Well, I saw everyone. Seeing some were obviously better than seeing others," she answered, again glancing in Herman's direction.

"Where are you going anyway," I wondered.

"I dunno, probably a bar or something," she told me, turning to head towards her friend.

"In that dress," I demanded, now almost shouting because she was backing away towards her ride.

"It's just a dress," Jenna reminded me before greeting her friend outside her car.

"Yeah, that's exactly what some asshole will say before he tries to get her out of it," I commented, more to myself than to the others.

Then an idea came to me. I technically had a lackey. Why not use it to my advantage?

"Hap, keep an eye on her," I told him. "Make sure they don't do anything too stupid," I added in.

Happy downed the last of his beer and got up to head towards the van.

"Oh, and Hap…no need to be all that discreet," I added in, hoping he would get the hint to interfere if needed.

*~*~* Jenna's Point of View *~*~*

"So, what brings you back to Charming…and for how long," Kat asked, sounding hopeful in her questioning as we headed to one of the few bars we once frequented.

"Just visiting. We leave the day after tomorrow," I revealed.

"Too bad. It'd be nice to have someone else to hang out with," Kat told me.

"Who do you hang out with now," I wondered.

"Just Jesse," she advised. "Everyone else moved away or moved on," Kat told me, sounding a bit depressed about it.

"You and Jess still together," I asked.

"Off and on…the usual," she told me.

"And right now you're off, I'm guessing," I asked knowingly.

"How did you know," she requested.

"You're wearing your hook-up jeans," I explained with a laugh.

"Hook-up jeans? I don't have hook-up jeans," she countered.

"Yes, yes you do," I responded. "Every time you and Jesse get into a fight, you go out and always wear those jeans. It's like they draw some scum bag right to you," I told her with a laugh.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. You do the same thing, you know," she pointed out.

"How so," I demanded to know.

"Anytime you and Jax get into it, you throw on some cute little dress and made sure he saw you leaving in it," she relayed her observation.

"Okay, but I never hooked up with anyone. So it's not a hook-up dress. That makes it different than the jeans," I rebutted.

"He doesn't know that, Jenn. As far as Jax knows, you've been going out and picking up some guy," she revealed.

"No. Why the hell would he think that? He's the only…" I trailed off.

"He has no idea," Kat told me.

"Look, can we just not talk about Jax right now," I all but begged as she pulled into a parking space.

"You fought again," she realized. "Okay, no more Jax talk," she promised.

A couple of hours and several drinks later…

"So, what do you say we get out of here," the guy who introduced himself as Jeff suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think so," I told him firmly. "I'm here with a friend," I reminded him, hoping to use Kat as my excuse to get out of this guy's line of fire.

"Friend? I don't see a friend," Jeff remarked.

I glanced around quickly, looking for Kathryn. And, sure enough, she was no where to be found.

"Are you fucking kidding me," I declared, realizing that she had bailed on me with the guy she was flirting with earlier in the evening.

"Was she the one with the black hair and tight jeans," he asked, making it clear that I wouldn't be able to use Kat as an excuse.

"Yeah," I responded lamely.

I searched my brain for a way out of this. I had no idea how I didn't pick up on it before, but I suddenly got the feeling that this guy was not going to take no for an answer. And I had no intentions of having sex with this creep.

"I have to run to the ladies room, be right back," I told him, moving towards the bathroom.

"I'll go pay the tab," he offered.

Typically I would find that kind of gesture to be sweet, but I had a feeling he was only doing it to make me feel pressured to leave with him. Hell, at this point, I had no ride either. What the hell was I going to do?

Upon entering the restroom, I immediately noticed that there were no windows. I guess that ruled out a secret escape. With my phone still clutched in my hand, I realized that I had left the clubhouse without a knife. That was when I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I glanced at the screen and saw a message notification. I opened the message and immediately arched my brow in confusion.

"Bring him outside," the message read.

I decided I really didn't have a choice. I could either hope that this help was genuine, or try hiding out in the bathroom all night. Hiding out in the bathroom all night really wouldn't work. I took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom. The guy I would only ever remember as 'the bar creep' was waiting by the exit. Anxiously, I made my way towards him after he waved me over.

"You ready to get out of here," he questioned.

Well, it really felt much more like a demand. But, either way, the creep was working on getting me into his car.

"Let's go," I responded, hoping help was right outside the door.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Thank you all for the follows, favorites, & likes! Hope you enjoy! I only own my own OC's. ***

I couldn't remember a time when I felt so helpless. It wasn't like me to have to rely on others. Well, unless you count the times Chibs bailed me out of jail. It just made me feel a bit pathetic, like I was some helpless little girl. Immediately after the door to the bar closed, I felt myself pulled off to the side. When the bar creep looked to see what was going on, he was met with a vicious right from Happy.

I watched in stunned silence as Happy continued to beat the living hell out of this guy. When I finally snapped back from my drunken daze, I noticed that the guy was beaten, bloodied, and crying.

"Come on," I told Happy, placing my hand on his arm to get his attention.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but when Lowman turned his attention to me, I noticed something I had never seen in him before. He was in a very dangerous state right now. If it was at all possible, his dark eyes had become even darker.

"Hap," I spoke again, hoping to get him to refocus. "Get us out of here," I told him, imagining that the cops could be called at any moment. That is, of course, if they hadn't already.

He managed to refocus his energy to lead me towards the van we had driven from Tacoma in. The second we were inside, I broke the silence.

"How did you know where I was," I questioned.

He didn't answer.

"Billy," I decided.

We quietly made it back to the clubhouse. When he shut off the engine, I could tell that he was still trying to turn off that natural, primal rage.

"Thank you," I told him, gratefully appreciative.

There was something about seeing that primal rage that I found strangely arousing. Acting strictly on drunken instinct, I brazenly moved to straddle him in one swift movement. I could tell he was surprised, but before he could question me, I pressed my lips to his. I knew it was stupid. I was pretty drunk and he was in his own altered state. But that didn't stop me from working to unclasp his belt. And that didn't stop him from feeling me up as we hungrily kissed each other.

It wasn't until I managed to get his belt unclasped that one of us returned to reality.

"Go inside," Happy instructed, using his strength to push me away from himself.

"What," I responded in confusion.

"Go inside, Jenn. We're not doing this," he advised.

"Why not," I questioned.

"For starters, you're drunk," he reminded me.

"And," I requested, not citing my intoxication as a legitimate reason.

"You're Billy's daughter," Happy stated.

Insulted, I scoffed at his remark before angrily exiting the van and heading inside.

*~*~* Happy's Point of View *~*~*

I was in a blazing rage. All I could see was red…and her. I could only imagine that I would have beaten him to death. So it was probably a good thing she stopped me. I knew Jenna was a bit of a risk-taker sometimes, but this was just plain stupid. Why the hell would a young girl…no a woman, she was definitely a woman… Why the hell would any woman get drunk with guys she didn't even know and one obviously unreliable friend? What the fuck was she thinking? And how the hell would she have gotten out of the situation if Billy hadn't sent me to keep an eye on her?

Sure, she could have called someone. But I was pretty sure she was too stubborn to actually ask for help. And what about this supposed friend? Who the hell bails on their friend, potentially leaving them in an unsafe situation, just so she could whore around? Why Jenna chose to fill her life with people who would only hurt her was beyond me.

And this prick from the bar… He had to know she didn't want to leave with him. I could see her anxiety and discomfort from across the bar. There's no way he didn't see it. I could only imagine what that asshole had planned if she had tried to get away from him on her own.

When we pulled into the lot of the SAMCRO compound, I shut off the engine. I expected her to immediately go inside. It would give me a few quiet minutes to calm myself down. Only, she didn't leave.

"Thank you," she told me.

I figured she would be afraid of me after seeing me beat the hell out of that guy. She had never seen me like this. So I found it confusing when she saw my darkness outside that bar and didn't back away. Before I could question her, Jenna moved swiftly and I suddenly had her straddling me and kissing me.

I had found Jenna attractive since the day we met in that garage in Tacoma. I couldn't honestly say that I had never thought about her like this. The truth was, I thought about it more than I'd like to admit. It confused me though. Because I didn't feel the urge to just have sex with her like she was some local tail. I certainly didn't want to treat her how Jax had. There was something deeper. It was something I had never felt before. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to be mine.

And now I wanted it more. I couldn't stop myself from feeling my way up her body while she fumbled with my belt. I wanted her. And I wanted this to continue. But it couldn't. Not like this, anyway.

It wasn't until she undid my belt and began to start on the jeans that I could pull myself out of this lust-filled daze. I managed to use my strength to my advantage and firmly pull her away from myself.

"Go inside," I instructed.

"What," she requested, appearing confused.

"Go inside. We're not doing this," I answered.

"Why not," she questioned, seeming bothered by what she took as rejection.

"For starters, you're drunk," I reminded her.

I hoped she would understand that I really didn't want to take advantage of her or the situation presented.

"And," she questioned, not validating my reason as legitimate.

"You're Billy's daughter," I added in.

I regretted saying it almost immediately after the words left my mouth. I wanted Jenn. She was smart, had a good sense of humor, was crazy, and, of course, gorgeous. But the truth was that I needed this MC. And I wasn't going to get on Billy's bad side just to fuck Jenn. Not that sex was the only thing I wanted from her. But if we hooked up like this, that could be how Jenn, or Billy, interpreted it.

Appearing thoroughly insulted, Jenna scoffed and quickly left the van. I watched her angrily head inside. Once I was sure she was inside, I realized that I probably screwed up the only chance I would have with Jenna. In anger and frustration, I punched the closest thing to me…the windshield.

*~*~* Kozik's Point of View *~*~*

It was late. While I was tired, I couldn't get myself to go to bed. I lost interest in Destiny hours ago. She was the croweater who made it obvious that she wanted me to take her back to my room. I'd had her before. And while she was a good lay, she just couldn't seem to keep my attention on this night.

I found myself increasingly distracted by Billy's daughter, Jenna. There was something about her that intrigued me. It was like I was hooked…and I hadn't even really met her yet. Little did I know, that was about to change.

I got up to toss my empty beer bottles. I grabbed another handful of cold beers and headed back towards the table I was occupying. On my way back to the table, I was stunned by a blonde streak that ran into me. I used my free hand to quickly grab her arm, keeping her from tumbling to the floor. She glanced up at me and I was immediately awe-struck. It was the woman I had recently discovered had invaded my brain. I smiled down at her.

"What are you smirking about," she challenged, showing me she was feeling feisty.

I could tell she was intoxicated, but she also seemed angry. Honestly, she was pretty sexy when she was antagonized.

"Bad night," I questioned, offering her one of the several beers in my left hand.

She seemed to perk up at the sight of beer.

"Um, do you think you could let go of my arm," she asked, eyeing my hand on her arm.

"Oh, right. Sorry," I apologized, releasing my grip on her.

"No worries. Thanks for…catching me," Jenna responded appreciatively.

"Anytime," I said with promise. "So, you want to sit and have a few beers?"

"I dunno…it is kind of late," she reminded me.

"It is," I agreed. "But…you sort of seem like maybe you need a beer," I countered flirtatiously.

I could see her blushing now. Knowing I could have that kind of effect on her caused me to smile again. Honestly, I had a bit of doubt about how she would react with me. After seeing her with Jax earlier in the evening, I thought that maybe I wasn't her type.

"Well, bad night or not, I can always use a beer," Jenna said in response.

If I wasn't mistaken, she was flirting back. She graciously grabbed two of the four bottles from my hand. And before I knew it, she was sitting at a table, waiting for me to join her.

"My kind of woman," I muttered to myself.

"What was that," Jenna questioned.

"Nothing," I lied. "So, bad night, huh? You want to talk about it?"

"Okay," she started. "But on one condition," she negotiated.

"Condition? What condition," I invited.

"No judging," she instructed, taking a gulp of her beer.

"Trust me when I tell you that I have no right to judge anyone," I revealed, starting in on my own beer.

"Well, you obviously saw how things turned out between me and Teller earlier," she began.

"Obviously? Why obviously," I requested.

"You were there. I just assumed," she rationalized.

*~*~* Jenna's Point of View *~*~*

What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I repulse every man who didn't send off the creepy rapist vibe? Jax obviously thought so little of me that I wasn't worth anything more than just a fling to him. And apparently I wasn't even worth that to Happy. What was it about me that made Jackson feel that I wasn't good enough? And what was it about me that caused Happy to think I wasn't even worth sleeping with?

In my neglected rage, I hadn't really been paying attention to where I was going. I snapped out of my insulted daze when I ran into someone. Luckily, whomever I ran into managed to grab my arm and catch me, keeping me from tumbling to the floor. Once I was steady I looked up and almost gasped when I realized that the man who caught me was the cute blonde. He was smiling down at me. It looked more like a smirk really.

"What are you smirking about," I questioned almost defensively.

I hadn't been this close to the cute blonde guy before. The drinking was definitely catching up with me now. I couldn't remember his name. I also couldn't help but notice how good he smelled.

"Bad night," he asked, offering me one of the beers he held in his left hand.

While I knew I had consumed enough booze during the night, I couldn't get myself to pass up a chance to have a few beers with the cute blonde guy who smelled intoxicating. That was when I realized I was still in his grip.

"Um, do you think you could let go of my arm," I requested, eyeing his hand on my arm.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he apologized, releasing me.

"No worries. Thanks for…catching me," I told him appreciatively.

"Anytime," he told me with his devilishly handsome smirk. "So, you want to sit and have a few beers?"

"I dunno…it's kind of late," I thought out loud.

It wasn't that I didn't want to hang out with the cute blonde. Kozik! Gemma said his name was Herman Kozik!

I definitely wanted to get to know Herman better. I supposed I just sort of figured why create a trifecta of failure. I learned, the hard way, that I couldn't be friendly with Jax. At least, I couldn't be friendly with him yet. I still held what was now a very public grudge against him. Bridge burned. I made a move on Happy, figuring he, of all people, would understand my desire. We had spent months in that garage together. And I could have sworn, on numerous occasions, that he was flirting with me. I had heard of his reputation with women. I would have thought that my decision to initiate things with him would have gotten us somewhere. Apparently, being Billy's daughter kept all guys at bay, even the ones you figured would have no problem helping relieve some tension.

But you know what…screw it. If I was destined to be Billy's screw up daughter, I may as well get as much out in one day as I could. Maybe the super horrible days would be more spread out that way. Besides, who knew when I would be in Charming next, if ever. This Kozik guy may never see me again.

"Okay," I began. "But on one condition," I began negotiations.

"Condition? What condition," he wondered, smiling at me.

He really did have a sexy smile.

"No judging," I decided, hoping that maybe I wouldn't fuck things up too badly.

"Trust me when I tell you that I have no right to judge anyone," he assured me before drinking his beer.

I decided 'screw it'…take another leap before the day's over.

"Well, you obviously saw how things turned out between me and Jax earlier," I started off.

"Obviously? Why obviously," he requested, again with a smirk.

It was almost like he knew I had been admiring his shirtless chest. I felt my cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. Hoping I could play it off, I responded in a nonchalant manner.

"You were there. I just assumed," I tried to cover up.

"Yeah, I was there. I was in the ring though. So I didn't really catch the entire thing I think Tig and I got a bit distracted when you called Teller out on fucking…I believe you called her 'some porn slut'. So, you two were together," Kozik questioned.

I smiled guiltily. Surely he thought I was some crazy bitch by now.

"I'll sum that up for you. I really prefer not to go into the more intimate details," I admitted.

"You can give as few or as many details as you want. I'm all ears," he assured me.

"Jax and I were together. He fucked some porn whore. I bashed her face in. Billy moved me to Tacoma to keep me away from Jax and the whore," I summarized.

"So, that confrontation with Jax…that's not why your night was so bad, was it," he asked in disbelief.

I noticed that his tone was hopeful. Was it possible that the sexy blonde was actually interested in me? Honestly, I couldn't see why he would be at this point. All he knew about me was that I liked beer, I had a shitty night, and that I was once in a relationship with Jax Teller.

"No," I assured him. "That argument was just what triggered the rest of the night."

"So you threw on that dress and went out. What happened next," he requested, motioning for me to continue.

"My friend and I went to a bar. We had…a lot to drink. Before I knew it, I was feeling nice. A least, I was feeling nice until I found myself fending off the advances of some would-be rapist," I continued on.

"Wait, what?! Are you alright," Herman quickly shifted his tone to one of serious concern.

"I'm…fine," I answered slowly.

"Where the fuck is this guy," Kozik angrily demanded, moving to get up out of his seat and track the bastard down.

I placed my hand on his arm, prompting him to stay.

"I don't know where he is. Probably in the emergency room," I revealed.

"The emergency room? What exactly did you do to this guy," he wondered.

"I…did nothing. I mean, look at this dress. Does it look like I could smuggle any kind of weaponry under this thing," I pointed out.

I couldn't help but smile and blush when I noticed his newly distracted gaze. I'd say he was looking over more than just the dress. If not, my drunk imagination was definitely running wild.

"So, what happened then," he asked, forcing his eyes to look back into mine.

"Like I said, I did nothing. Happy beat the hell out of him," I explained.

"Happy," he started, sounding a bit put off at the idea of Happy coming to my rescue. "Oh, right! I forgot, Billy sent the prospect to keep an eye on you. Turned out to be a good idea," he recalled Billy's earlier decision.

He seemed to brighten up at the memory. I started to wonder if I was just so drunk that I was imagining his reactions.

"So, here's the part where I'm hoping you won't judge me," I admitted.

"Not judging," he promised with a wink.

I sighed, looking away now, before finishing up, "when we pulled into the lot..I did something stupid. I…made a move…and kissed Happy."

"I see. So you and Happy are together then," Kozik questioned, sounding a bit disappointed.

"No. Happy pushed me away. He told me to go inside because I was drunk and because I'm Billy's daughter," I clarified.

His eyes widened in disbelief, "what an idiot!"

"Huh," I reacted, not expecting Herman's comment.

"It's plain and simple. The prospect is an idiot. And so is Teller, for that matter. How the hell could Jax cheat on you? And why the hell would the prospect turn you away…especially when you're wearing that! I mean, I get not wanting to take advantage of you being drunk, but using you being Billy's daughter as a reason is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Kozik seemed to defend, still unable to believe what I'd told him.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. All I could do was blush and finish my beer. I could feel him watching me as I did so. I could tell from the confidence that now radiated off of him that he was quite pleased with the reaction his words had on me.

"You want another," he offered, observing that I had just downed the last of my second beer.

"Thanks, but I think I should turn in before I do something else potentially stupid," decided, placing my empty beer bottle on the table.

"For the record, I wouldn't let you do anything potentially stupid with me," he assured me with a warm smile. "But, you're right, you should probably get some rest," he agreed.

I returned the smile before getting to my feet. I stood beside Herman, momentarily leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

As I left the room, I left him with a few words, "we should do this again sometime." 


	5. Chapter 5

*** Thank you, everyone for the reads, reviews, follows; you are always appreciated! Rhonda, I'm so glad to see you didn't give up on the story & really hope you're enjoying the new version. I wanted to include a lot more of Jenn's time before she reconnected with SAMCRO & hope you all enjoy what I come up with. *** I only own my own OC's. ***

Not only did I wake up with a horrible hangover, but apparently we were returning to Tacoma earlier than originally planned. It was only a day earlier, but I was really hoping o put off an awkward conversation with Happy. I had just tried to initiate sex only the night before. Now I had to ride in the van with him for the next several hours.

At first, I was mad about his rejection. Now I was just embarrassed. How could I face him after this? Surely he thought of me as Billy's crazy whore daughter after last night. I was also hoping to use the extra day to work things out with Jackson. I wasn't trying to get back with him or anything like that. I just wanted my friend back. While I put away the few items I had unpacked, I made a mental note to give Jax a call later. It also would have been nice if that extra day had included a little more time with the sexy blonde, Kozik.

There was a knock on the bedroom door just as I zipped my duffel bag shut. Expecting it to be Billy or Gemma, I advised my visitor that the door was unlocked. When I turned, I was surprised to see Jackson closing the door behind himself as he entered.

"Hey, I greeted uneasily.

I wasn't sure if he was there to yell at me or what. I hadn't exactly left our last conversation on a good note.

"Hey," he returned with his typical charming smile.

"About last night," I began.

Jax interjected, "no, it's my turn to talk, Jenn."

I eyed him suspiciously for a moment. Jax always had a way with words. That worried me. Surely after our last confrontation, he wasn't about to try sweet talking his way back into my good graces…or into my pants. And I couldn't honestly guarantee that I wouldn't fall for it…again. Jackson was the first guy I ever really fell for. We grew up as close friends, but eventually that evolved into something more intimate. Over time I began to fall in love with the jerk, though it was always unrequited.

"I heard you were leaving early. And I really didn't want to leave things on such a bad note with you," Teller admitted.

"I was going to call you after I got back to Tacoma. I feel bad for going off on you like that," I revealed.

His friendly expression contorted into one of confusion. He moved across the room and closed the gap between us. I knew something was about to happen because he took my hand in his. I followed him to sit at the edge of the bed, where he continued to hold my hand in his.

"Jenn, I've known you since we were both in diapers" Jax started with a reminiscent smile. "You are one of my oldest friends. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I want us to get back to a place where we can be close again. But in order for that to happen, we're going to have to be more open and honest with each other. So, in the spirit of reconciling our friendship, I want to start by being more open and honest with you about how I've perceived our relationship and how I've acted," Jax told me.

"Okay," I agreed, prompting him to continue.

"When you and I first started…fooling around, it was wrong. I cheated on Tara. You cheated on that jock asshole whose name I'll never remember," Teller began. "But we kept it up here and there. Anytime I had a falling out with Tara, you were there for me…emotionally and physically. After Tara bailed, I guess I became reliant on you always being there. So I turned to you , yet again. For a few months, I was either with the MC or with you. It was kind of like being in a relationship without actually defining it as one. So when I realized that we were already practically in a relationship and with Gemma egging it on, I decided to bring the idea of being exclusive to you. I was really happy that you were willing to commit to me, especially when you had seen the other side of my relationship with Tara first hand. I thought things were going well. You and I seemed to have good chemistry, tons of things in common and limitless possibilities for a future. But one day I realized that while we seemed like a great couple, I was still in love with Tara. I was stupid. I never gave myself time to heal before beginning something new."

Jax paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm not completely blind. I'm just an asshole. I could see that you were in love with me. And I hated myself for it. While you were falling in love with me, I was pinning for her. That's shitty, Jenn. You deserve better than that shit. You shouldn't have had to wait for me to get my shit in check. So, I did the only thing I knew would drive you away…I fucked someone else. I broke your heart. I look back now and see that I could have tried handling our situation differently. Honestly, at the time I made the decision to fuck the porn bitch, I was wasted. That's not an excuse, but I did spend the entire night drinking while trying to think of how I could end our relationship. The booze helped me choose my path, but I chose to go through with it. Hon, I'm sorry I hurt you. I seriously want you to consider, not just answer, whether we can go back to being friends again," Jackson revealed.

I sat there quietly for a moment.

"Can I say something now," I finally requested.

"I don't want you to answer my question right now. I want you to think about it on the drive back. If you need longer, take your time. I'm not going anywhere," Teller told me.

"I'll take time to think things over, I will. But you should know…I relied on you just as much as you relied on me, Jax. I knew what I was doing when I cheated with you. I wanted an out. And you were it. Maybe I didn't realize it then, but I do now. I think the solution with the porn bitch…maybe it was karma," I thought out loud.

"That guy was a complete dick, Jenn. Getting away from him, regardless of how you did it, was a necessity. He was borderline abusive back then. I have no doubt that asshole beats women today," Jackson offered.

"He was definitely a prick…a controlling one," I agreed.

"Opie and I used to make fun of that asshole all the time He was wasting his time trying to tame the untamable," he remembered with a quiet laugh.

Jax pulled me towards himself, engulfing me in a hug. I was surprised when a voice addressed me from the doorway.

"Jenn, it's time to go," Happy quietly informed me.

I pulled away from Jax and glanced over to see Happy standing in the doorway. The long drive was approaching. I would be alone with Happy for several hours. I dreaded it.

"I guess I gotta go," I told Jax with a small smile. "I'll talk to you soon," I promised.

I stood up and grabbed the handle on my bag. I jumped a bit when I felt Happy's hand brush mine as he reached for my bag. I saw confusion in his expression.

*~*~* Happy's Point of View *~*~*

It was only yesterday that Jenna was ready to rip Teller's head off. Why the hell were they in each others' arms all of a sudden? And why the hell was I so jealous?

Without really thinking about it, I moved to grab her bag. When I got to her bag, she was already moving to pick it up. It wasn't intentional, but when I reached for her bag, my hand brushed hers. I glanced down at her and what I saw confused me. She was afraid. Why was she suddenly afraid of me? She watched me nearly beat a guy to death and didn't even flinch. What suddenly changed? Maybe sobering up had allowed her to realize what I'd actually done.

"I've got it," she protested.

"No, I do," I assured her, gently tugging at her bag to prompt her to finally cave and release it.

I could feel Jax watching us. I decided to shrug it off for now and left the room. It bothered me that Jax and Jenna made up. Jenna was by no means my girl. Not even close. But the thought that she had caved and gone back to the guy who broke her heart really pissed me off.


	6. Chapter 6

*** I only own my own OC's. ***

*~*~* Jenna's Point of View *~*~*

I could feel the heat from Jax's shit-eating grin. Once Happy closed the door, I returned my attention to Jackson.

"What's with the smirk , Teller," I challenged, crossing my arms in a defensive manner.

"You tell me. What's with the awkward tension between you and the prospect," Jax asked.

"It's…nothing. We had a…misunderstanding," I vaguely answered.

"No way! The prospect made a move," he requested with a teasing laugh.

"I should go," I dodged, heading towards the door.

Jax stood up. He gently grabbed my elbow, forcing me to stand face-to-face with him once more.

"The prospect seems…I dunno…protective of you. Maybe when you're in the right place, you should consider giving the guy a chance," Teller advised.

I scoffed at the idea.

"What? You suddenly worried about what Bill thinks," Jax wondered.

"It's not what my dad thinks. It's what the prospect thinks. I'm…not his type," I revealed before leaving Jax alone in the room.

Several minutes later…

I said my goodbyes to most of the Charming charter. I was surprised when Kozik approached me for his own goodbye.

"It's a shame you have to leave already," he commented.

"It is," I agreed. "I had fun hanging out last night," I added in.

"Yeah, me too," he admitted with a smile. "I'll see you again, though, right," Herman requested, sounding hopeful.

"I hope so," I told him, returning the smile.

We shared a friendly hug.

"I'll see you later then," I assured him with a smile and a wink.

As we pulled out of the lot, I propped my feet up on the dashboard. Now comfortable, I rolled the window down to the halfway point. I leaned the seat back, just enough to take some of the strain off of my back. I fished a pack of cigarettes from my hoodie pocket and plucked one from the package, lighting it slowly. I exhaled, watching the smoke billow out the open window.

Happy and I sat in silence for at least the first hour. I was actually so engrossed in the silence that it startled me when Happy interrupted the quiet spell.

"So, are we pretending last night didn't happen," he requested.

"I'd prefer it," I admitted, continuing to gaze out the window.

"You regret it," Happy asked.

I couldn't decipher what his tone was conveying.

"I got wasted and tried to have sex with one of my good friends," I reminded him, not that he really needed reminding.

"Good friend," he thought out loud.

"You don't like the idea of being my friend," I questioned, glancing over at him.

I was hoping to gauge his reaction. The problem was, Happy had the best poker face I had ever seen.

"I have to admit…I can't remember a woman ever referring to me as a friend," he revealed.

"Well, I did just embarrass myself by trying to change that shit," I reminded him, poking fun at myself.

I noticed a momentary smirk. Eager to change the topic now, I decided not to challenge the meaning.

"So are you and Jax okay now," he wondered.

I had hoped to go into a conversation that had absolutely nothing to do with our weekend in Charming. I was stuck in the van with Happy for hours. So I couldn't very well dodge the question by just bolting.

"We're…friends again…or, I guess we are," I half-explained. "We sorted things out. He told me that he really wanted me to consider whether I thought we could go back to being friends. I'll call him in a couple of days and let him know I'm alright with still being friends," I finished.

"Yesterday you seemed ready to erase him from your life altogether," Happy commented.

There was a tone I had never heard from Happy before. In fact, it was so foreign that I couldn't even say what it sounded like. I supposed that coming from someone else that tone would imply jealousy. But I knew better. Happy had made it very clear that he wasn't interested in me in a romantic or sexual way. Maybe he was just being an overprotective friend?

"I was. But I have to be realistic, Hap. Jax has been in my life since birth…literally. It's not realistic for me to try cutting him out. I could never go back to Charming. And every time he came to Tacoma, I'd have to avoid the clubhouse. It just doesn't make sense," I reasoned.

"You don't think he'll suck you back in," Lowman wondered.

"No. I don't. I'm not interested in Jax, not anymore," I admitted.

"What makes you so sure," he questioned.

"Well, I did two things last night that I wouldn't have been able to do if my brain was still hung up on Teller," I thought out loud.

"Two things," Hap asked.

"I…tried to…sleep with you. And, I had a really…interesting conversation with Kozik," I explained.

"Yeah, I picked up on this new…bond with Kozik," Happy admitted.

There was that strange tone again. Seriously…there was no way Happy could be jealous. Was he suddenly overprotective of me because Billy had him play bodyguard for one night? I decided I wanted to know what was really going on in Hap's head.

"What's going on with you," I requested.

"Huh," he responded simply, apparently not paying attention.

"You have this different…demeanor with me today. Is this because of last night? Are you pissed at me or something," I asked, showing a more demanding nature.

"I'm not pissed, Jenn. I just…look, I know I've only known you for a few months, but I saw a real difference in you when we got to Charming. And aside from the awkwardness and hostility with Jax, I feel like I've seen more of the real you in the last day than I have in the past few months. Sometimes I see that girl when we're working in the garage. Then someone like Billy or Lee comes around and you're back to this 'fuck the world' attitude. My point is…you just now seem to be getting yourself back. And I don't want to see you get hurt," Happy explained, taking me by surprise.

"Get hurt? Let me ask you a question, Hap. How could I possibly get hurt," I requested curiously.

"It just sort of feels like you're trying to fill the void you think Jax left. And jumping into anything right now…I think you'll regret it later. Only you can fill that void, Jenn. That spot isn't reserved for some guy you shared an interesting conversation with once…or some guy you think will be emotionally detached enough to just fuck around with you," he told me.

I had to admit, I was surprised. Happy was looking out for me. But it wasn't because Billy put him on guard duty. He was a true friend. He actually cared about what happened to me.


End file.
